The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to airflow ports in components of gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to low loss airflow ports in components of gas turbine engines.
Airfoils, and particularly airfoils of gas turbine engines, may include internal flow passages to enable cooling of the airfoils. At various points on the airfoil, air may be bled from the internal flow passages. Bleeding flow from the internal flow passage may result in high pressure loss as the flow gets onboard the bleed orifice, especially for high bleed angles such as 90 degree bleeds.